


From Enemy to Friend (Creationtale Au)

by Lord_Jasper13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fights, Gay, I- smut??? Idk-, Kinda violent yet cute tbh, M/M, Sanscest - Freeform, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, legit it’s so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Jasper13/pseuds/Lord_Jasper13
Summary: Just to make things clear:Creation is my OC.He has a tan scarf wrapped around his neck, and the ends of his scarf has claws on them; he uses them for arms since his actual ones were ripped off by Nightmare years ago. He wears 2 sashes; one with the colors of the rainbow, another one being a normal sash with small art tools. He wears striped shorts with red/blue lines instead of just white, and has huge, pink feathered wings twice his size. He is tall enough to hit his head on a roof, and has a long as fuck tail with rainbow strings on the end of it...Did I mention he has 4 fangs on his upper jaw? They have venomous paint inside them..Don’t ask. Long story.Creation is basically enemies with Nightmare, but they never ended up killing each other; kind of like Ink and Error.Allies: Ink, Error (long story..), Paperjam, Dream, Reaper (also long story..), Goth.Enemies: Nightmare, Dust, Killer, Cross, Horror, Fell.Good luck reading my pointless shit. qwq





	From Enemy to Friend (Creationtale Au)

**Author's Note:**

> Please know this is quite obviously unfinished, and this is my first ever work,,,  
> so-  
> just,, just fuckin read it I worked on this for quite a while ;;

The ashes and dust blew like fog in the area. Burnt and sliced trees were uprooted from the ground, flames covered the remaining flowers, and the scent of iron and bone marrow filled the rotting air.

It wasn’t the time to mess around any longer.

Creation glared at the slime-covered skeleton many yards in front of him, his left eye dripping blood as if they were tears of agony. He could feel Nightmare’s cold, almost spine-chilling stare right at his eyelights, swaying his tail slowly and forming a ‘fist’ with his claws. Meanwhile, Nightmare had his tentacles in a stance, ready to dart right at Creation once he had the chance. His smile pierced a rotting, blood-covered arrow into anyone’s souls, making anyone who stared at his grimacing face shriek in horror and fear. They were both waiting for something, and just then as the smoke fogged up the apocalyptic field...

A loud snarl sounded the area.

Smoke whirled around Creation’s feathered wings as he growled in a rasping tone, tackling Nightmare off his feet and biting his shoulder blade through his slimy jacket. Nightmare made a sudden hiss and shoved him off quite easily, using his tentacles and palms of his hands to force himself up.

“You’re weak and you know it. You’ll die, just like everyone else in your stupid Au.”

The words stung Creation easily... But he didn’t give up the fight. The large skeleton growled and went in a stance slowly and steadily, his eyelights glaring as Nightmare clutched his shoulder, watching his enemy bleed. “You really like to bite people, don’t you? And you realize that won’t stop me?” He grinned in such a horrifying, demonic way, his tentacles’ tips going needle-sharp as he dashed towards Creation.

Within only a heartbeat, Nightmare impaled his tentacles through Creation’s sleeve, forcing out a mighty groan out of the monster. As soon as he landed his feet to the ground and turned around, he chuckled, seeing the other’s breath hitching to the horrible pain. Creation turned to his injury and winced, seeing the blood pouring from the paper-thin bones inside the part of his scarf. Now both of them had small damage.

“Just give up everything, Creation.” The slimy enemy growled as his voice gurgled to his opponent’s name, his tone deep and menacing to show he was dominant over this... Pathetic monster.

No fear or remorse shown, Creation slowly began to drag his tail on the hard ground as he slithered himself quietly around Nightmare’s 20 foot radius. “I will not give up. Not when we’re here yet again, and we both have the equal chance of winning over the other. Our teammates failed us both, and it’s only us now... Only you and me.” He hissed as if he were a dragon showing his mighty aggression towards a knight, his talon-like toes digging into the earth easily. “Y’know, Nightmare... I always thought of you as someone who’d later understand who I am. But now?... You’re nothing but trouble.”

Nightmare winced to himself, his tentacles lowering at the sight of Creation’s blood pouring out his sleeve like a waterfall. Why did he feel bad now, of all times? He wanted to kill him. He wanted to slaughter and torture him. But what was stopping him? He narrowed his eye at Creation for what seemed like forever before making his tentacles disappear, his eye glowing in only a small slit. “You sure do like to talk, big boy. How about I make you shut up?”

And with that said, Nightmare ran towards Creation as fast as he could, making a tentacle form a blade over his right arm. Creation hissed; this was not about to stop his talking. So in return, Creation jumped up in the air right as Nightmare went to attack, using his tail to balance himself as he spun around quickly enough to form a windy mess. The slime-covered skeleton practically snarled and dashed towards a rusting pole stuck in the ground, jumping onto it and then hopping into the sky as if he were a light beam being reflected.

But then Creation paused his spinning almost instantly, blocking Nightmare’s blade arm with his tail. They were stuck in the air as the wind still went on all around them.

“You would never shut me up. You would never want me to. You’ve never attempted to simply put tape on my face just to watch my silence. How could I believe you, Nightmare?” Creation snorted and scoffed, watching Nightmare’s shocked expression. “What’s with the look, bud? You seem surprised! How hilarious. And to think you wouldn’t be, or had a reason to say.”

Nightmare growled right at his enemy’s last sentence, suddenly wrapping a tentacle around Creaton’s legs and sleeves so his tail would lower itself. “Shut.. Up. Don’t play the smartass and fucking FIGHT ME!” He yelled right at Creation’s face.

But... He didn’t budge?

Nightmare made a confused look after a long while, both of them slowly landing to the decaying ground. What was Creation doing? Why wasn’t he actually fighting? “Didn’t you hear me? Or are you deaf?” Creation blinked and folded his wings as if he wanted to do the opposite of fighting. He looked more like an obedient monster, even if he wasn't being obedient at the moment.

This... Was starting to get more confusing. Nightmare then looked at Creation’s wound, suddenly feeling even worse... Wait, did his tentacle let him go? His tentacles let Creation drop to the ground completely. What was he doing? He didn’t make them do this.. Was it instinct? Surely not..?

“Why did you just..?” Creation then grew just as confused as Nightmare was, holding onto his sleeve that had the bleeding injury.

Then suddenly, a tentacle caressed Creation’s cheek, then lowered itself to his chin slowly. What in the fuck was Nightmare doing!? He then flinched, seeing the fact Creation was leaning his head onto the tentacle, rather... Enjoying the contact? Okay, now Nightmare had mixed emotions. This wasn’t even him controlling the tentacles. Maybe it was that he felt bad? Or was it just Creation’s tricks? He couldn’t decide between the two, hesitating to speak.

Creation watched him and sighed. “All I wanted was some kind of friend that wouldn’t run away from me. And if you think about it, you attack me, and you never actually ran. Normally you did, remember? Now you just attack because you can... But you’re not as violent as I remember.”

Nightmare winced. He wasn’t as violent? Why didn’t he realize sooner? Well, it made sense Creation would sense it; he knew Nightmare since his last timeline in his Au... And that was centuries ago. He closed his eye and tried to just let his tentacles disappear, opening them back up to see that Creation was hesitant to do something. He had his claws all spread and his sleeves lifted. Was he going to hug him?

“What in the fuck are you doing? Why would you hug me, after everything I’ve done to you?” Nightmare realized he’d sounded more remorseful than upset and confused, a light, blue blush showing up on his cheeks. Well, this was awkward. He then had his eye widened when Creation hissed and just hugged him as if the other said nothing about it, feeling an umcomfortable warmth from his... ‘enemy’. Did he... Like the hug? Probably, seeing he just hugged Creation back with the same amount of.. Affection.

The two skeletons just then stood there, hugging each other and refusing to let go. Was this forgiveness? Or was it love, in fact? Or both?? Neither of them knew, both of them being just as confused as the other.

Just then, Creation had his sleeves wrapped around the base of Nightmare’s neck, his purple colors slowly disappearing into the black, slimy hoodie of the dark skeleton’s jacket. He was pratically purring, his instinct to fight the other completely disappearing. And of course, to such an action, Nightmare flinched rather visibly to the comforting comtact. Why did he not want to hurt Creation? He was his enemy. His main target; and he has been for many, many years... Was this a sign of some sort? Maybe they were always meant to end their rivalry at some point and hug it out with intense guilt. The larger skeleton then gently caressed at the tentacles around him with his long, thin tail, the strings just barely tickling him. This kind of contact, this... Affection... The slimy skeleton had never felt this before. Why was he accepting it all? Who knew.. Though, Creation probably did.

Completely forgetting they were still enemies, Nightmare then had two tentacles circle around Creation’s hip, while another one slowly began to fidget around with the bottom of his torn, industrial white shirt. This... Looked gay. But nobody else was around to see, so who cared? Neither Nightmare or Creation had ever felt this before, and it’d be a shame if they went back to fighting while in the middle of this rather affectionate and gentle moment they had. It was definitely some type of forgiveness..

“You... Don’t mind, right?” Nightmare pulled his head away as Creation’s claws shifted to his shoulders, along with his hands’ fingertips carefully running along Creation’s long, rough spine... God, it felt nice and satisfying to feel the other skeleton’s body along his fingers, but why? Were they even enemies anymore? He then watched as Creation shook his head slowly, a more visible blush appearing along his cheeks... What in the fuck was he about to do? He knew he’d hate himself for this, but hey; it’s the first time he touched his “enemy” without hurting him.

So, to the skeleton shaking his head, Nightmare carefully let his tentacles lift up Creation’s shirt very slowly, which began to expose the monster’s vertebrae. This action was just slowly making him blush more and more to the point his cheeks were entirely just a deep blue.. But neither of them seemed to care. By the time he completely rolled up Creation’s shirt and lifted his two sashes, the slimy skeleton slowly let his tentacles shift and move around in his ribcage and caress his spine, watching the taller skeleton’s amused look. This was rather... Enjoyable..

With that said, he gently leaned closer to Creation’s face, both of them feeling each other’s breath in the air in front of them. Whatever was about to happen as definitely going to make the word “enemies” disappear from their conscience.

Creation made a growl that rasped deeply, the other skeleton able to sense the vibration in his throat. “I don’t really get how someone shorter could dominate over me, but alright..” He snickered silently, as if saying a challenge purposely just to force Nightmare to get this all over with... And to that, the slimy skeleton hissed under his breath. “Height matters that much to you? I’ll fucking show you dominant!”

And to that, Nightmare held a tight grasp onto Creation’s body as he pinned him to a large, flat slate floor that was decaying in the area, shifting his body to where he could sit right at Creation’s... Crotch. He grinned so smugly, as if he just won 3 medals and watched the other loose one instead of win. But that grin quite easily faded as the taller skeleton purred and caressed his cheek, his claws moving some of the dark slime away from Nightmare’s eye. “Oh, Nightmare~!” He spoke out loud, licking his longest fangs clean. The noise he made.. It surely did make Nightmare want to do more. So, the slimy monster chuckled to himself and spawned more tentacles from his back, some of them already reaching for Creation’s shorts. He watched the big skeleton’s expression change, making a large smirk.

“What’s wrong, big boy? Are you scared of me, your enemy? I thought you knew me well..” He joked quite teasingly, watching Creation hiss and lean back on the ground. “I’m never scared of you!” He snapped his teeth, seemingly just asking for it. So Nightmare took this as a challenge and suddenly leaned in close, running his blue tongue along Creation’s mouth. He watched the other hesitate to open his mouth... Then raised a small, skinny tentacle to open his jaw for him.

And as a quick action, Nightmare leaned in even closer and swiftly shared tongues with the tall skeleton, feeling the heat just radiate off of Creation’s face and body.


End file.
